(1)Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handlebars for stationary bicycle exercisers and more particularly to such handlebars which have opposing loop sections and which can be pivotally adjusted on their support and locked into a desired position on the exerciser.
(2)Description of the Related Art
Prior art handlebars for stationary exercise bicycles take various forms ranging from straight bars to bars in various curved and loop configurations. Such bars generally are limited in the gripping positions that they afford and cycling positions that they accommodate. Thus, for persons having physical problems which are being rehabilitated through use of the exerciser, certain gripping positions and positions of the handlebars are required for minimum stress on the user's back and shoulders. On the other hand, where the user is training for bicycle or triathlon racing, racing bicycle positions need to be simulated to optimize such training. Most prior art handlebars are limited in their versatility of use and usually only provide optimum utility for particular purposes. Adjustable loop shaped handlebars are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,770 issued Feb. 17, 1981 to Robertson, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,754 issued June 14, 1988 to Lennon.
The handlebars of the present invention obviate the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art in providing a great variety of different gripping positions and stances for the user so as to accommodate different user requirements whether they be rehabilitation, normal exercise, or serious training for bicycle racing.